Quand la colère prend le dessus
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Levy est furieuse. Oui, ça lui arrive. Elle en a assez d'être considérée comme faible, et, après une dispute, elle part s'isoler à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Dragon slayer la rejoigne. S'il est trop indécis, elle n'hésitera pas à lui montrer qu'elle aussi peut prendre les devants... OS GaVy/GaLe.


**Hello ! Voici un (pas si) petit OS sur un GaVy. Ou un Gale, vous appelez ça comme vous voulez ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! (il y a quelques explications sur le contenu à la fin :) )**

* * *

Levy fulminait. Elle était assise dans la bibliothèque, devant un livre qui lui permettait d'incroyables analyses et interprétations sur le monde magique, mais elle était pour le moment absolument incapable de se concentrer dessus. Elle venait d'avoir, dans l'auberge de la guilde, une engueulade mémorable avec diverses personnes. Elle avait, bien sûr, l'habitude qu'on pense d'elle qu'elle était faible parce que c'était ce que hurlait son apparence physique. C'était, bien sûr, à ce sujet qu'avait eu lieu la dispute.

Après tout, elle était petite, mince, pas exactement ce qu'on appelait musclée et puis, bon, il fallait l'admettre, elle s'était déjà prise quelques raclées. Mais de là à l'appeler « crevette » et à la considérer comme _la_ personne à protéger, il ne fallait peut-être pas exagérer, à la fin ! Quand c'était des personnes comme Gajeel et Erza, elle laissait passer. Quand c'était Natsu et Grey, elle grinçait des dents. Et quand c'était Jett, Droy où Lucy, elle pétait les plombs.

Ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Malgré cette explosion libératrice, sa mauvaise humeur était très loin d'être retombée.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait toujours légèrement de colère, et elle soupira. Son corps réagissait toujours très violemment à ses émotions, ce qui accentuait sans doute l'idée de faiblesse que les autres se faisaient d'elle. Elle était assez intelligente et elle possédait assez de connaissances en psychologie pour comprendre pourquoi.

Sauf qu'ils étaient dans un monde magique, putain ! Une crevette pouvait très bien être capable de _détruire le monde_! En plus, franchement, ils avaient vu le maître et Polyussica ? Pourquoi étaient-ils incapables de comprendre ça ? Son pouvoir, utilisé à bon escient, pouvait avoir des conséquences _terrifiantes_. Alors, d'accord, elle voulait bien l'admettre, pour le moment elle n'était pas à la hauteur pour ce qui était de la puissance. N'empêche que quand ce serait le cas, elle serait du niveau de Fried...

Elle serra le poing pour faire cesser les tremblements. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, et elle avait les plus grandes difficultés à accepter ce qui s'était passé. Jett et Droy, franchement ! D'après eux, avec deux idiots pareils (qui, contrairement à Grey et Natsu, n'avaient pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour équilibrer leur absence de cerveau) _qui_ se tapait le vrai boulot ? Qui devait réfléchir, former des plans, prendre en compte les moindres détails ? Elle aurait mérité une _médaille_.

Ce qui l'avait le plus foutue en rogne -et non pas blessée ou vexée, comme elle les avait entendu le murmurer entre eux lorsqu'elle était partie- ça avait été l'intervention de cette espèce de vache à lait blonde. Oui, elle était suffisamment hors d'elle pour qualifier ainsi Lucy, et elle se doutait qu'une forme de culpabilité se manifesterait sûrement par la suite.

Elle avait toujours été un peu jalouse de son amie, pour tout dire. Après tout, Lucy était belle, grande, intelligente, plaisait à tout le monde (dans tous les sens imaginables), et un heureux concours de circonstances l'avait récemment propulsée au rang d'une des personnes les plus en vue de la guilde. Lucy, donc, était intervenue dans la conversation en disant simple à Jett et Droy qu'elle « comptait sur eux pour prendre soin de Levy ».

Ça avait été le mot de trop, la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase de la colère. Les digues rompues, elle s'était mise à hurler, à déverser sa rage sur tout le monde. Et bien sûr, comme d'habitude, son corps l'avait lâchement trahie. Sa voix s'était fêlée avant de se briser, elle s'était mise à trembler d'une manière incontrôlable, le rouge lui était monté aux joues, et elle avait fini par se mettre à pleurer. Elle n'y pouvait rien et elle savait qu'il s'agissait de réactions strictement physiques, certes, mais cela la rendait folle.

Elle aurait donné énormément pour être capable de supporter autant de blessures qu'une Erza ou qu'une Jubia. Mais pour elle, la perte de sang engendrerait la mort ou des dommages irréversibles, peut-être cérébraux. Après l'attaque de Gajeel, les médecins n'avaient pas été sûrs qu'elle pourrait retrouver l'usage de sa main gauche. Toutefois, ces diverses faiblesses, qu'elle reconnaissait (un peu à contrecœur, certes, mais tout de même) n'impliquaient pas qu'elle avait besoin d'être maternée, merde !

Gajeel se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise située en face d'elle. Elle voulut le foudroyer du regard et s'aperçut, atrocement gênée, qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. De rage, certes, mais les larmes provoquaient toujours chez les autres des réactions disproportionnées, surtout quand elles venaient d'elle. Elle se mit à les essuyer dans des mouvements furieux, mais elle ne parvenait pas pour autant à les empêcher de couler.

Gajeel soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse, visiblement agacé. Il sembla à Levy qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux un certain mépris, voire l'émotion qu'elle haïssait le plus : de la pitié.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'engueuler comme ça avec les autres si ça te met dans cet état-là... lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait sans doute consolant, mais n'était que peu convaincu et dissonait complètement avec sa personnalité, comme s'il se sentait obligé de le dire.

-Oh, pitié, ne me fais pas ce numéro-là, cracha-t-elle sur un ton mauvais et agressif, qui, pour sa plus grande satisfaction, le surprit. Franchement, poursuivit-elle, si tu me disais ce que tu viens vraiment faire là ?

-M'en parle pas, grogna-t-il en se renfrognant encore plus si c'était possible. C'est Erza qui m'a tout foutu sur le dos, alors qu'on savait bien que c'était de la faute des autres débiles. Mais bon, t'as une odeur caractéristique, donc au moins je me suis pas _trop_ fait chier à te chercher.

Levy décida de se concentrer sur lui et sur la conversation qu'ils avaient, pour oublier sa fureur et essayer de se calmer. Ce qui n'était, autant le dire, pas gagné. Après tout, la colère ne lui valait rien au teint.

-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Et fais attention à ce que tu vas dire... ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie et en agitant un index faussement menaçant à son encontre.

-Ben j'sais pas, répondit le dragon slayer sans cesser de froncer les sourcils, insensible à sa tentative d'humour. Y'a... Une odeur de vieux bouquins, détermina-t-il avant de poursuivre, et en même temps, des fleurs même si c'est plus vague et puis...

Il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque la peau de son cou. Elle se figea et, évidemment, se mit à rougir tandis qu'il l'inspectait avec attention. Finalement, il mit un vague coup de langue au niveau de sa carotide, puis se rassit en hochant la tête, comme si ce qu'il savait déjà lui avait été confirmé et, détail troublant, il se lécha les lèvres.

-Ouais, grommela-t-il sur un ton toujours exceptionnellement peu aimable (pour un mec censé être venu la consoler, il battait sans doute tous les records jamais établis). De l'encre, aussi, et même des plumes. Plus viande fraîche et vaguement... fraise ?

Elle hocha la tête, impressionnée, mais pas vraiment rassurée par l'emploi du « viande fraîche ». La fraise correspondait à la lotion qu'elle utilisait pour ses cheveux, et les plumes à ce qu'elle utilisait pour écrire. Le rouge avait déserté ses joues, ce qui était appréciable et, comme les quelques fois où elle avait pu avoir une vraie discussion avec Gajeel, elle se dit que les choses lui venaient extrêmement facilement avec lui.

Et aussi, mais elle le savait déjà, qu'il lui plaisait à en tomber à la renverse, et qu'elle détestait ce que les hormones provoquaient chez elle dès qu'elle était en sa présence.

Elle sourit d'un air doux, et remit inconsciemment en place une mèche de ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière. Gajeel suivit le mouvement des yeux et se rembrunit presque immédiatement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, comme l'avait prouvé sa question, de ce que son odeur pouvait provoquer chez lui. Le moindre de ses mouvements dégageait des effluves qu'il connaissait par cœur mais dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Tout à l'heure, quand il s'était rapproché d'elle pour la renifler et, surtout, quand il avait enfin goûté à sa peau -douce et sucrée, exactement comme il l'avait imaginée-, il avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La première fois, l'odeur de son sang avait déclenché chez lui des pulsions complètement incontrôlables, et il l'avait à moitié tuée.

Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque que cela arrive à nouveau il s'y refusait de toute son âme. Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre comme elle pouvait supporter d'être assise en face de lui, ou comment elle pouvait lui sourire. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était dangereux, et qu'il pouvait se mettre à la frapper sous l'effet de la colère. Elle était si _fragile_ , putain ! Il risquait de la casser jute en la serrant contre lui...

Ok, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça.

-Allez, on rentre à la guilde, ordonna-t-il dans un marmonnement tout en se levant.

Il se haït aussitôt en voyant son sourire s'effacer de ses lèvres aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé. Elle hocha la tête dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, gardant les yeux vers le sol. Il l'observa rassembler ses affaires, nombreuses, entre les livres, les plumes, les bouteilles d'encre et les parchemins, et ils commencèrent à traverser les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit qui ployait sous la charge de son sac. Il la délesta rapidement

A sa grande surprise, elle lui lança presque aussitôt un regard haineux qui le fit grincer des dents. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait était toujours mal interprété ? Il la vit serrer les poings et pincer les lèvres, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de l'allée. En conséquence, il s'arrêta aussi, et il y eut un bref instant d'un silence embarrassé et embarrassant.

Qu'elle rompit courageusement.

-Je ne suis pas si faible, tu sais... lança-t-elle bravement.

Il haussa un sourcil, détaillant ses bras maigres et ses épaules frêles. Avec un sourire un peu tendu, elle agita les lèvres, tendit une main, et, annoté avec sa jolie calligraphie, un « léger » apparut sur le sac. Il ressentit immédiatement la différence, mais la vit également prendre des couleurs sous l'effort. Il tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Te force pas, souffla-t-il sur un ton qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre agréable, malgré ses efforts.

Il retira sa main dans un geste un peu trop rapide. Il détestait les démonstrations d'affection en plus, comme il aurait dû s'en douter, son odeur l'avait à nouveau empli. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner, lorsque la voix fluette de la jeune femme l'interrompit.

-Je ne représente qu'une gamine chiante, pour toi, c'est ça ? Questionna-t-elle sur un ton amer qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Gajeel lâcha le sac et s'avança vers elle, presque menaçant. Pourquoi le provoquait-elle de cette façon ? Avec tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour ne pas agir de manière déplacée ! De son côté, le corps de la jeune femme la poussait à reculer. Son pouls accéléra sous l'effet de la peur, et l'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines. Elle se forçait à rester en place, et elle continuait à fixer le brun avec insolence.

Lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact, elle ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière. Étant donné l'étroitesse de l'allée dans laquelle ils étaient, elle se retrouva aussitôt acculée contre les livres. Elle continuait à regarder le brun dans les yeux, luttant contre la sensation d'être une proie. Il plaça ses mains de parts et d'autres de sa tête, et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

Il était plein d'émotions contradictoires. Ses mots avaient fait réagir en lui de lointains instincts, qu'il avait cru disparus, et il crevait d'envie de la toucher et de la prendre dans ses bras. D'un autre côté, il espérait pour elle qu'elle s'éviterait les dangers qu'il représentait et qu'elle le repousserait sans hésiter davantage. Ce qu'elle ne faisait pas. Pire, elle lui lança un regard de défi qui sous-entendait nettement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

-Pas forcément, non, gronda-t-il entre ses dents, répondant à la question qu'elle avait complètement oubliée du fait de leur proximité.

Ensuite, luttant à contrecœur contre ce que tout en lui hurlait de faire, il fit un pas en arrière et commença à marcher, essayant de se convaincre qu'il faisait le bon choix. Levy resta là quelques secondes, sidérée, puis elle lâcha un « Non, mais je rêve ! » excédé et entreprit de le rattraper.

Il pivota en entendant quelqu'un courir à sa suite, se mettant presque en position de combat. Il écarquilla des yeux choqués lorsque Levy, prenant son visage dans ses mains, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle s'écarta vite de lui, le rouge aux joues.

-Assume tes responsabilités, un peu ! Lança-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Je vais pas devoir tout faire pour toi, si ?

Il ferma les paupières un instant, et décida de se foutre de tout. Tant pis pour son caractère de merde et sa fragilité à elle tant pis pour ce qu'on dirait d'eux et tant pis pour le mal qu'il lui avait déjà causé. Ils essayeraient de se débrouiller avec ce qu'ils avaient, et ils feraient de leur mieux en toutes circonstances. Si ça tenait, tant mieux, si ça cassait tant pis. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une déclaration d'amour.

Il planta son regard dans celui, interrogateur, de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait visiblement pas à quoi s'attendre, et il la comprenait. Lui non plus ne savait pas... Sans la lâcher des yeux, il attrapa le sac et attira la petite mage contre lui dans un mouvement possessif qui lui arracha un couinement (à elle, hein ! Gajeel ne couine pas, ça se saurait). Il l'entraîna vers la sortie, conscient de sa proximité d'une manière presque douloureuse.

-On va où ? S'enquit-elle sur un ton faussement innocent, sans s'opposer à lui.

-Au calme, répondit-il avec sa concision habituelle.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue et prenaient un chemin qui correspondait certainement à l'appartement du guerrier.

-Tu poses trop de question, soupira-t-il avec malgré tout un très léger sourire en coin. Disons que ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire ne se fait pas en public.

Levy éclata de son rire, franc et cristallin, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Attention qu'il lui rendit, au point qu'ils se demandèrent s'ils arriveraient à atteindre l'appartement.

Ils avaient décidé de profiter autant qu'ils le pourraient de leur idylle. Mais nous nous contenterons de de les laisser à leurs ébats, et de détourner pudiquement le regard...

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A la base, ça devait être un OS tout léger, parce que c'est ce que j'écris normalement. Et puis finalement, je me suis sentie tellement mal pour Levy (oui, à cause de ce que je lui faisais subir, c'est très logique) que j'ai tout détaillé, et j'ai tiré au clair quelques trucs qui m'énervent dans l'histoire.  
**

 **Ben oui, Levy est balèze, ou en tout cas elle pourrait l'être ! Et ça m'éneeeeerve qu'on la traite comme une petite chose fragile. Ah, et aussi, j'aime beaucoup Lucy, c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Là, ça lui retombe dessus par manque de bol, c'est tout.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et ce que vous pensez de notre chère Levy !**


End file.
